WHO IS THAT GUY!
by maobile
Summary: a new guy shows up to fairy tail in search of juvia and occupies all her time much to gray's annoyance, how would gray react to this and what would he do?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N WELL I WASN'T FEELING MY TRUTH OR DARE STORY SO I DECIDED TO MAKE A GRUVIA JEALOUSY STORY JUST BECAUSE WELL ENJOY!!!!**

GRAY'S POV

It all started one faithful day...

''GRAY-SAMA! GRAY-SAMA! I met another water mage, his name is Jorge and he is joining the guild!'' Juvia yelled, her cobalt blue hair bouncing up and down as she ran to meet me by the guild bar, her smile was so big and she seemed genuinely happy, she found someone she can relate to, I hope he... wait, IT'S A HE... AND HE'S JOINING FAIRY TAIL!

''So where did you meet this... *clears throat* fellow?'' I say trying to sound completely calm and not like I wanted to find some police tape that said 'off bounds' and wrap her head to toe in it.

''oh... well actually jorge has been looking for me ever since the grand magic games and he said he wants me to be his tutor 24 7!''

she said with a large smile plastered over her face

24-WHAT!!!! THIS GUY MUST BE A STALKER OR SOME SORT OF FLIRT, must resist urge to roundhouse kick his overwhelmed ass when he shows up!

''wow... that's really nice... where is he?'' I asked praying the guy was as handsome as road kill and had the attitude of a pervy spoilt ten year old kid and was also as fat as droy

''he's coming'' Juvia said

well not all prayers get to the big guy fast enough

NO ONE'S POV

instead he was the living definition of handsome with dimples, shiny sun touched skin and hair blue like Juvia's but short and shaggy and spiky

''I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting for so long, I couldn't decide to get my guild mark as the light blue of your hair *slightly touches her hair* or the dark blue of your eyes * gazes into her eyes* so I chose them both'' he says

he also is gentle, caring and not at all spoilt

''really, can I see it'' Juvia says her eyes sparkly due to such flattery

he lifts his shirt to reveal a well toned 8 pack and a half dark blue, half light blue guild mark over the left side of his chest

'' I placed it right over my heart so that each time it beats, it beats with you on it''

he says

basically every girl in the guild awed

gray did nothing more than to glare at him and to repeat the thought over and over again in his head 'no roundhouse kicks'

he apparently has a well toned 8 pack canceling out the chances of him being as fat as droy

GRAY'S POV

so this is the guy that's gonna be tutored by Juvia, alone, 24 7 , most likely with her in a swim suit

what sin have I committed to receive such gruesome punishment

I foam at the mouth then pass out, the last thing I heard was 'gray-sama what do you think about jorge?''


	2. Chapter 2

**SO IN THIS STORY THEY DOWNLOAD GAMES AND SONGS FROM OTHER COUNTRIES WITH THER MINI TELECOMMUNICATION LACRIMA**

 **OKAY SO LIKE I NEED YOU TO GO TO YOUTUBE AND TYPE O.T. GENESIS- CUT IT/KING GUTTAH AND KEEP IT ON PAUSE TILL I TELL YOU OTHERWISE THEN WATCH IT**

 **THANKS!**

"GRAY-SAMA!'' Juvia yelled as gray passed out then she knelt down next to him and touched his forehead with the back of her palm

'' oh no... gray-sama must have fallen sick he's temperature is very high... wendy would you please tend to him'' juvia said squeezing gray's arm

gray then springs up and assumes an offensive position

''go back to sleep dude'' natsu said then placed two fingers on gray's head and he passed out

''natsuuu! that wasn't nice'' wendy said pinching his arm

''now i have to heal him... what did you do anyways'' wendy said sulkily (she was previously playing just dance with erza, and winning)

''oh... i tried one of the new spells i've been practising on him it's called brain burn, basically it over heats his brain rendering him unconscious'' natsu said proudly

''FOR HOW LONG!'' lucy yelled in irritation

''well it depends on how long i do it... for instance what i did should be about 5 minutes'' natsu said stroking his chin ''... or maybe 5 hours?''

''WHAT!'' basically the whole guild yelled

GRAY'S POV

i woke up with a slight head ache and everyone staring at me, t first i was confused then i remembered what happened

''NATSUUUUU!'' i said jumping up about to tackle natsu but instead shoved that new guy who fell on top of juvia (i doubt by accident)

'' sorry'' he said not attempting to get up so i assisted by yanking him up

''thanks'' he said with a smile that read 'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!'

''your welcome'' i said with a big smile that said 'TOUCH HER AGAIN AND YOUR HEAD IS MINE'

''gray, you're alright, rii'' erza asks

''yes'' he answers

''good, WENDY!, LET'S FINISH THIS!'' erzaa yells and they continue the game which wendy wins

''oh, how interesting may juvia play with wendy and erza'' juvia said staring at the game

''sure'' wendy replies happily, they then pick a song (cut it ) (WATCH THE DANCE NOW, cause that is what juvia, erza and wendy are doing)

i never knew juvia was a dancer, it suites her though

SHE WON

''wow, you were extremely graceful and light on your feet juvia dear'' jorge said

DID HE JUST SAY DEAR

''really, juvia thinks she made multiple mistakes though'' she said a bit timidly

''hey juvia! i'm going on a job later on today wanna join me?'' i asked deciding to start marking distances between her and that jorge guy

''juvia would be delighted to'' juvia said with a gigantic smile on her face

''but juvia dear you promised to start training immediately'' jorge said sulkily

WHAT THE HELL!

''oh... juvia is a bit conflicted... aha! juvia has an idea! why doesn't jorge accompany gray-sama and juvia on the job, jorge can then watch from a safe distance and come to terms with how things are done'' juvia said with a gigantic innocent smile plastered on her face

''that will be amazing'' jorge said placing his arm around her waist

shit!

JORGE'S POV

i placed an arm around juvia's waist and almost immediately my arm became really cold and pale then it started to hurt and i took my hand off juvia's waist and the feeling stopped

i can bet you that gray dude's an ice wizard


	3. Chapter 3

GRAY'S POV

in no time i was on the job with juvia and that jorge guy and trust me when i say i'm happy juvia decided to follow me on this job instead of staying back with him because...

''wow, your hair smells like blueberries, what shampoo do you use?'' he asked playing with her hair

could he quit it like fast

''juvia's hair?, she uses no shampoo, does it really smell of blueberries?'' she asked so innocently

'' yes, it smells almost as magnificent as how it looks, i could compare it to a-''

''WE'RE HERE!'' i yelled as we reached the front of a mansion, we went in jorge snaking his hand around juvia's waist, we then met a man around my age, he took juvia's hand and kissed it

OKAY WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL

''hello, my name is duke matthew erito, the owner of this household'' he said particularly to juvia

''hello, i am juvia lockser these are my guildmates gray and jorge and we are from fairy tail, we are here regarding the job you sent, about the demon that is haunting you and your household'' juvia said (with jorge's arm still around her much to my disdain)

''yes, i need just one couple it seems like this is just perfect'' matthew said

WAIT WHO THE HELL IS THE COUPLE!

''who's the couple?'' juvia asked

''why, you and this nice fellow with his arm around your waist'' matthew said quite matter of factly

COUPLE, I CAN EVEN SEE THE SMILE ON THE IDIOT'S FACE (referring to jorge)

''they are not a couple'' i say separating the two

''oh, so you two are?'' he asks referring to juvia and i

''no'' i reply quickly

''oh well i need a couple so would you two decide who would be the man in the couple, or i shall do it'' matthew said

'' i'll do it'' jorge said

''no!... you're...you're meant to watch from the sidelines'' i said thinking up an excuse

''so gray-sama and juvia shall be the couple!'' juvia said happily

''okay, so i shall give you more information about the job tomorrow for now i shall show you where you shall sleep'' he said then put an arm around juvia's waist and escorted her to a room

WHAT'S UP WITH PEOPLE TODAY AND PUTTING AN ARM AROUND HER WAIST TODAY!

jorge and i followed closely not taking an eye off of the two

eventually we were giving rooms

juvia's room directly infront of matthew's mine on the left of juvia's room while jorge's on the right

how convenient

~THE NEXT MORNING~

we all met in the dining room where we were informed that the demon haunting him and the household was one against romance and when ever he is on a date with a woman the spirit sabotages the date but doesn't come out except for when there is a date so in order to draw it out we need to pretend we are on a date

''so what'll i do'' jorge asked

''be a silent (preferably dead) observer'' gray said

''what was that?'' jorge asked

''nothing, absolutely nothing'' i say

''so when are we going on the date?'' juvia asked quizzically not minding us

''today, hopefully, so i would need you two to get some befitting clothes'' matthew said then put his arm around juvia's waist and prompted me to follow him

SERIOUSLY WHAT IS UP WITH THESE GUYS AND THEIR ARMS AROUND HER WAIST!


End file.
